Throuple?
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: It never occurred to both of Sakura and Shikamaru that someday they will be in a three-way relationship. And with their own genders, too. — ShikaSaku's friendship, slight TemaSakuTen and mention of ShikaNejiShino.
1. Chapter 1

**Throuple?** **Delphini Diggory**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **note:** I'm not a native speaker, English is my third language so forgive me if there are some grammatical errors here and there.

.

.

.

It never occurred to both of Sakura and Shikamaru that someday they will be in a three-way relationship. And with their own genders, too.

The first time they went on a date with their lovers, they got really weird looks from the villagers. Some were surprised, some were disgusted. There were also those that gave them disapproving looks. But there were also a number of people who gave them encouraging looks by giving them thumbs up or simply just smile and nod at them.

Sure, it's rare to see girls date girls and boys date boys or to see three people dating each other. But it's not wrong, is it?

It was a surprise for Sakura and Shikamaru, too, since they began dating their lovers almost at the same time. They never really thought that someday they will fall in love with two people with same sex as them.

Sakura and Shikamaru are best friends. If someone told her that Naruto and Sasuke are her closest friends, she's going to laugh at their faces. Because, sure Naruto and Sasuke are her best friends, too. Brothers, even. But the one who knows and understand her is Shikamaru. And Sai. But Shikamaru is the closest to her.

And the two them always, _always_ talk to each other about their problem. Or in this case, Sakura always pours all her heart's content to him. And Shikamaru will listen to her and give her reply, if necessary.

When Sakura went on a date with her girlfriends for the third time. Someone, a guy, came to their table when they ate lunch. And he told them that they're disgusting, which—at first—they ignored. He also asked them what's so good about dating your own sex? How do they even have sex when none of them have dick to put in their pussies. That already crossed over the line. So Temari, one of Sakura's girlfriends, who can't stand him anymore, tooke her fan, and blew him with her wind to the other shop. Because of that, they were kicked out from the restaurant for making a ruckus.

After that incident—which the whole village knew about—Sakura went to Shikamaru. And she told them everything while in tears. He, as her best friend, hugged her to calm her down. When she stopped crying and finished her story, she asked him: "If it were you, what would you do, Shika?"

Shikamaru only sighed. There were no problems with his love life. To be perfectly honest, the villagers accept them. Sure there were some that gave them disapproving looks, but never something like what Sakura and her girlfriends experiencing. It's sad how they accept gays but not lesbians.

So he told her the only thing that he'd do if he was in her place, "Nothing, Sakura. I'd do nothing. The kind of people like him is not worth of your time. You just need to prove them that there's nothing different with dating people with the same sex and dating people from the opposite sex." He looked at her big shiny eyes, and continued, "as long as there are people who support you, then nothing else matters. I support your relationship. Neji and Shino, too. Even Ino and Sai."

Sakura nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then smiled at him. "Thank you, Shika," she said. He only nodded. "Honestly, what am I without you?" she grinned at him.

He chuckled at that. "Right. And what am I without you?"

They laughed. And then both lied down on the grass, on the hill where Shikamaru usually watches the clouds or where Sakura usually stargazes. He didn't like stargazing, he liked watching the clouds better. But tonight, they stared at the million stars in the sky.

Sakura sighed. "I always thought we're going to end up dating each other," she said, still watching the stars.

He tilted his head at her. "How so?"

"Well, you see…" she sat up and looked at him while grinning, "we're really close, like so close. Those who don't know us are surprised when they find out we're not dating. And the villagers were expecting us to date. Oh, not to mention we took each other's virginity, too."

He snorted. "As if we'd do what the villagers expected us to do." He lied on his side while looking at her. And then chuckled. "Well, that was a wonderful sex. We did all our first times together, it was nice, but don't we agree what we have is platonic?"

She rolled her eyes before she smacked his shoulder. He grunted. "Of course, _baka_! Besides, my heart belongs to Temari and Tenten. And our sex life is amazing, too. Though, I'd not deny that having sex with you is also amazing." She winked at him.

He laughed at that. "Same here, I'm content with Neji and Shino. Those guys are amazing. And I won't deny it either."

They looked at each other before burst into laugh. Sakura laughed until she cried. She wiped the tears after they stopped laughing.

"It's not fair you see, both of us," she said suddenly.

He raised his eyebrow, not sure what she's talking about. "What is?"

"You, for taking the prodigies and genii of their clans, and me, for taking the strongest kunoichi. Not to mention their intelligences are on par with you guys."

He chuckled before replying, "It's a given."

"How so?" she asked, confused.

"We look for someone—or in our case, people—who can stand with us. I look for someone who can match my intelligence and you look for someone who can match your strength. It's to be expected that we took the best."

"I guess so."

After that, they just talked about daily life. Their works and their last missions. Before Sakura asked him if he wanted to have a double date. He, with his usual trademark, only sighed and told her he'd have to ask his boyfriends.

So they agreed to tell their lovers and will inform about it next time they meet. Then they bid each other goodbye before they went back to their apartments where their lovers are waiting. And after they got home, they will tell their lovers about their meetings and what they talked about.

Sakura thought that one day she will marry her own teammate. If someone told her that she'd date Temari and Tenten when she was a genin, she would have punched them before yelling, "I'm gonna marry Sasuke-kun!"

But all in all, she's perfectly happy and content with the way things are.

 **Note:** I honestly enjoy writing this. I love ShikaSaku so much, wheter its friendship or romance, they're just amazing. Should I write their double date scene? Anyway, so sorry for the grammatical errors and such!

 **P.S** : I want to write a ShikaSaraIno three-way relationship, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

If someone asked her how could Shikamaru and Sai possibly be her best friends and not Sasuke and Naruto, she refused to answer because it'll lead her to painful memories which she's been trying to forget for a whole year with the help of Shikamaru and Sai, mostly Shikamaru since she goes to him often.

If she's to be honest to herself, she's never even once felt close to Naruto and Sasuke. Whenever they're together, Sakura always felt a strong invisible barrier that separate her and her teammates. She always felt like an outsider who barged into their friendship. Naruto and Sasuke have always had this strong bond between them that made her jealous to no end.

So, when Sasuke deflected from the village and Naruto left her to train with Jiraiya, to say she's hurt was understatement. She's beyond hurt. Not to mention, after both of her teammates left and Team 7 was dissolved, Kakashi- _sensei_ , who never even once taught her something useful other than to look underneath the underneath, stopped seeing her.

Sakura was devastated for what happened to her and disappointed at herself because she couldn't do anything. Ino, who already became her best friend again after chuunin exam, knew about it and frequently invited Sakura to join her team to train or at least have lunch. That's when Sakura became close to Shikamaru.

She replaced his place in Team 10 since he was already promoted to chuunin at that time and Team 10 needed a third member to join the chuunin exam again. Two years she spent time with Team 10. Though, she spent more time with them than with Team 7, she still felt like an outsider because no matter what, she's just a replacement.

Both Shikamaru and Asuma- _sensei_ knew about how Sakura felt about herself. And both encouraged her that she's already a part of Team 10 and they're happy to have a fifth member joined them.

They didn't lie, Sakura knew it. She felt welcomed and their statement brought tears to her eyes. She hugged them and said a lot of thank you, which made Shikamaru uncomfortable. Though she hugged her back. She became attached to both after that. She sometimes joined them when they're playing shogi, just to watch them play or sometimes replaced Asuma- _sensei_ 's place when his presence was needed by the Hokage.

She loved Team 10 as much as she loved her own team. She's thankful to them and also happy because of them, but she still wanted her team back. Her feelings of wanting her team back the way they used to never wavered. But she had to swallowed the bitter truth to the fact that they'd never get back to the way they used to. Sasuke refused to come back to the village when they encountered him and Orochimaru.

After Naruto was back to the village after years of training, Tsunade appointed new members to Team 7, Sai and Yamato. It was the beginning of her relationship with Sai (though she didn't like him at first).

She's happy that Team 7 was back into action with two new members. But she had to suppressed her disappointment (again) because this time, Kakashi chose to trained Naruto. Of course, she understood the situation. But even after they're back together, Kakashi still didn't teach her the way a proper teach did. So, she went back to Asuma. He didn't say anything, only told her to join Team 10's daily training which Sakura accepted happily.

She barely sees Kakashi or Yamato due to their duty to train Naruto. That's why she spent more and more time with Team 10 and Sai. Sakura sometimes invited Sai to Team 10's training or meeting just to teach him to be sociable. Sai grew attached to all of them during that time. Knowing how Sai felt about them, Asuma joked about it: "Today is our unofficial welcoming party of our sixth member."

They became inseparable. Sakura didn't feel like an outsider anymore. She thought her happiness is going to last, at least, until she's married to someone. Everything was crumbling down the day Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki member, Hidan.

Team 10, Sakura, and Sai were all devastated. And also, Kurenai who at that time was pregnant of Asuma's child. Especially Shikamaru who was sent to dispatched Hidan and his partner, Kakuzu, with Asuma. He witnessed all of it. Ino and Chouji came when Asuma didn't have much time anymore.

Sakura who heard the news after the team who was sent to the mission reported of their failure, came to Shikamaru to be there with him since both were the ones who spent more time with Asuma. And Asuma was more of her teacher than Kakashi was. That's why she became Shikamaru's emotional support along with Sai who joined them when Sakura tried to make Shikamaru stop grieving and start to let go.

"It's okay to let go, Shika," she told him who rested his head on her thigh, she played with his hair. They were at the hill where Shikamaru spent his time to watch clouds. Sai was sitting beside him. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Sakura," he replied, still closing his eyes. He refused to look at that big shiny green eyes. Afraid that he'll listen to her and let go of Asuma.

"Then why don't you stop smoking?" she asked.

Sai was silent. Didn't know what to say, he watched them conversing. He's still clueless about human's emotion, although now he understands little by little. He even surprised himself when he felt a pain in his chest when he heard about Asuma's death.

"Because I haven't." He snapped his eyes open, though still refusing to look at her.

"But Ino and Chouji—"

Sakura was cut by his cold tone, "They didn't witness it, Sakura! I witnessed it all and I was helpless, I couldn't do anything. Nothing!"

She could hear the tremor in his voice. She fell silence for a while before whispering, "Sorry." She sighed before speaking again, "at least try for Kurenai, Shika."

"I know. I'll try."

They didn't continue after that. Silence accompanied them until the night falls and Shikamaru gathered himself to leave, but was stopped by Sakura. "Let's stargaze."

Without saying anything, he's back to his position: sleeping on Sakura's thigh which by now had become numb.

Whenever they wanted to spend time together, the hill was always their first choice. The three of them almost come to the hill every day. Sometimes it was just Sakura and Shikamaru.

Sakura felt guilty because he took Shikamaru's time when he's supposed to be with his team. But Ino and Chouji understand them. They understand how they've become attached to each other.

Years went by, they're still best friends. All of them. Sakura went back to Ino, Shikamaru, or Sai whenever she needed someone to listen to her.

And then Sasuke came back to the village. Her old feelings came back sparkling to life. Team 7 welcomed him with open arms. Sasuke wasn't executed but he was in probation for a year. During his probation both Sakura and Sasuke became close. And they began dating.

She thought her life was going to be okay and her dream of marrying the last Uchiha was going to become true. But hope was only hope, a year after they began dating Sakura was supposed to be send on a mission. But there was a change of plan on the last minute. When Sakura approached her team on the gate, they told her that she was being replaced because a group of jounin were heavily injured and she's needed in the hospital.

She didn't inform Sasuke about this because after she received the information, Sakura went to the hospital immediately. She thought about surprising Sasuke when she got back to their apartment. So, when she was finished with her job at the hospital, she went back to their apartment.

What she saw when she entered their room had become her worst nightmare. It felt like someone splattered a bowl of cold water on her face. She felt a pang on her chest, the feeling of betrayal was real. In front of her, Naruto and Sasuke were having sex.

All three of them frozen in place. A look of disbelieve was plastered on her face. All these times, she thought everything was real. Only, she realized now everything was a lie. All the 'I love you' that Sasuke told her were also a lie. She couldn't believe that they betrayed her trust by stabbing her back like that. Sasuke cheated on her. And with Naruto.

Sakura took off the necklace that Sasuke gave to her and threw it to him, causing him to winced at her action. She gave them one last look. "Thank you," she said coolly before she stormed outside and ran to the place that she knew by heart: Shikamaru's apartment.

She barged to his apartment with tears already pouring down her face. Shikamaru who, at first, was annoyed at someone for barging to his place without knocking then looked at her with concern in his eyes.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back before brought her to sit with him on his couch. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Then she told him everything. Shikamaru was furious at her revelation. He calmed her down and told her to stay the night at his place, she obeyed without a single protest.

The next day when he saw Naruto and Sasuke, he bind them with his shadow, stopping them at their tracks. He closed the distance between them before punching them on the face, real hard.

"Don't even try to get close to her ever again," he hissed at them before letting go.

After that incident which had been heard by Team 10 and Sai, they became very protective at her. Especially when Sasuke and Naruto around, not even letting them get close to her in radius ten meters.

It took her six months to forgive them and another six months for her to be able to talk to them again. Since then, her relationship with Naruto and Sasuke was still awkward and fragile. And she still refused to spend time with them alone.

Two years after the incident, she fell in love again. With two amazing women who captivated her; Temari and Tenten.

Sakura sighed as she remembered her past. She leaned back against her chair, waiting for Shikamaru at her office. He promised to visit her today to talk about their double date and to have lunch together since they haven't had lunch together for a long time now.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door was opened and there he was, standing in front of her door. A tired expression on his face and a lunch box on his hand. She pointed the chair in front of her, gesturing him to take a seat.

When he comfortably sat, she asked him, "Did you cook your lunch or did you buy it?"

He shook his head. "Neither." Sakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for the continuation. He sighed before said, "Neji did." Gaining a whistle from Sakura.

He sent her an irritated look, she only grinned at her best friend. "Mine was cooked by both Tenten and Temari, I swear you guys need to taste their cooking sometimes. It's amazing, I could live with their cooking forever."

"Is that a dinner invitation?" He asked, giving her his best smirk.

She laughed before shaking his head. "We can plan it, after the double date," she said.

"About that," he began. Chopsticks on his right hand, he opened his lunch box and revealing a traditional Japanese food inside. He picked it up, but stopped midair and looked at Sakura for a second, "they agreed." Before letting the food inside his mouth. He let a groaned out. "I bet Neji's cooking is so much better. Taste this."

Sakura gave him an amused look before shaking her head, "No, I'll try later if you invite us to dinner at your place, too." She ate her own lunch, it was her favorite: tempura. _Kami_ , she's so in love with her girls. "It's settled then. Anyway, Ino begged me to let her and Sai join the date, what do you think?"

He only shrugged. "I don't mind, though tell her she needs to get used to the sight of us kissing."

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, I already told her and she only said, 'well, I don't care! Sai and I are gonna make out, too, then!'. Honestly, I was surprised they actually dated."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I am more surprised to the fact that you're surprised about them. I mean, they're like us, you see."

She only hummed as a reply. They spent the next thirty minutes planning on their double, now triple, date. With arguments here and there, before settling for a two days date at the hot spring in the village near the border.

They finished their lunch. Shikamaru gathered his things before bid her goodbye and get back to his work at the Hokage tower. Sakura also continued with her work, she stand up and went outside to visit her patient.

A big smile was plastered on her face. She couldn't contain her excitement as she couldn't wait for their triple date. It's been a long time since they spend time together, although she's a little bit sad because Chouji wasn't invited. But she reminded herself at least the four of them are going to be there with Temari, Tenten, Neji, and Shino.

It's going to be fun. She really, really can't wait.

.

.

.

 **Note:** I've decided that it's gonna be a three-shots. Next chapter is gonna be their date. Anyway, once again, so sorry for the grammatical errors here and there. Just wanna remind you that English is my third language and I'm not a native speaker. So mistake is to be expected. Thank you so much!


End file.
